harry potter reads with Narcissa and Bellatrix
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry reads the books with Narcissa and Bellatrix in the ROR. Harry/harem Extreme Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! It is another new story from me. This time, it is Harry Potter reads with Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. I have decided that this will take place at the beginning of fifth year in the Come-and-Go room. I have decided that this will be a harem with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Susan, Hannah, Penelope, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Astoria, Tracy, Daphne, Su Li, Lily, Luna, Cho, Tonks, and the Chasers. I have given a lot of thought with how I want this to come out, and this is what I decided.**

**Summary: At the beginning of fifth year, Harry is feeling depressed at the death of Cedric and wants a place for silence, people who will understand him, and a way for people to understand him. Harry/harem. Ron and Hermione bashing. Dumbledore bashing. Some good Slytherins. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff general bashing. Weasley Bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. I do, however, own any idea that I come up with. Credit for the books goes to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: The Boy-Who-Lived**

**Quote of the chapter: **

"**Vegeta!" Nappa started, and then continued once he got Vegeta's attention, "I can't…Believe it."**

**-Nappa, Dragonball Abridged, Team Four Star**

Harry was feeling lonely. Everyone was ignoring him this year, even his supposed best friends. He supposed that he should have expected that considering what had happened last year with the goblet.

_I wish I had a place to think and people who would understand me. _Harry thought, not even realizing that he had been pacing back and forth in front of the same spot. Dumbledore understood him, but he was very cautious around the old man, something was strange with him, I mean, who misses Voldemort behind a teacher's head, or the troll in the castle, or, and Harry had looked this up, let Sirius rot in prison, or even checked to see if Moody was really Crouch junior, I mean, Moody was the guy's friend.

Harry kept thinking about this for a while now. The more that he thought about it, the less he trusted Dumbledore. He wouldn't bring these concerns to anyone, however, as it seemed that everyone, even dark wizards, worshipped the ground that he walked on. Besides that, Dumbledore was pretty much the only one who was protecting him at this point in time; he would be stupid to throw him under the bus.

Harry was startled when a small flash of light directed his attention to a door that had just appeared. He crept up to the door cautiously, not knowing what may be behind the door. When he had cast a few detection spells that came up negative, Harry decided that he had nothing to lose. He opened the door.

Harry was shocked to see Neville, Susan, Hannah, a girl he recognized as Penelope, Luna, Sirius, Cho, Fred, George, Rosmerta, Lily, Daphne, Tracy, Astoria, the chasers, a blonde haired woman, a pink haired woman, and a black haired woman. "What the heck is going on?" Harry asked.

It was too bad that everybody heard him and their attention turned to him. His godfather immediately wrapped him in a hug.

"We have no idea what is going on, but we just appeared all of a sudden. I can introduce you to each of us." Sirius said.

"That'd be great. I recognize most of you, but not those three." Harry said while pointing to the three blacks.

"These are my cousins and niece. My cousins were under compulsion from their husbands and imperioused through the first war, but they never got a trial like me. Narcissa wormed her way out of it, while Bellatrix was unable to." Sirius explained. "That there is my niece Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said.

"Okay, but why are you all here?" Harry asked.

"We have no idea, one minute, we were doing what we wanted to do, the next thing we know, and we are here." Neville said with the others nodding in agreement.

Harry scanned the room to find the door that he came in, but he could not see a door at all. His eyes did find some books on a table as well as a potions lab, a bar, ingredients, books, a library, weapons, and guides by the weapons.

"I think we are supposed to read those." Harry said, pointing to the books.

They examined the books and Narcissa nodded. "I think you are right, but just to be sure, what were your last thoughts before entering the room?"

"I wish there was a way for people to understand me." Harry recited.

Narcissa nodded as if it confirmed her theory, which it did. "There were rumors in Hogwarts: a history about a room that could grant a person's wishes. My guess is the room took your wish for people to understand you by looking at the Hogwarts roster and checking them and giving you books that would allow us to understand you."

Harry just blinked and asked, "But how did it know about Bellatrix or Sirius?"

Bellatrix then spoke in a thin, raspy voice that only Azkaban could give and said, "My guess is that the room is like the hat, it launches a probe into one's mind that will allow Hogwarts to know if one of its students are in danger, or even be used to see ones thoughts. I bet it was looking through our minds and saw that we were innocent of the crimes that were committed."

Harry thought over the explanation before coming to a halt. "That bearded bastard!"

Everyone was looking at Harry expectantly, he didn't disappoint. "I second year, the hat and Fawkes came to my rescue after I was facing Tommy. I'm betting that's how. Dumbledore claimed that he was limited in his help for me and sent Fawkes to help. After the next week, Hermione inexplicably stopped talking about Hogwarts: a history and all of the copies of the books were gone from the library."

Everyone suddenly understood. Dumbledore had been very thorough with that manipulation, going so far as to remove any knowledge that could be used to come to the conclusion that he was manipulating everything.

"That is enough with the cheap talk. Let's get to reading." Daphne said, getting annoyed with the silence.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED**

"Hey, Harry" Fred piped up.

"I think they're talking about you." George finished with a smirk.

Harry just groaned as everyone else rolled their eyes at their immaturity in the matter at hand. Sirius had a smirk knowing that the marauder legacy had continued.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Normal!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"That's too boring!" Fred said.

"Yeah, Harry, how did you live with them for so long?" George asked with a smirk.

"Patience, something the three of you don't seem to understand." Harry said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

Everyone laughed while the twins pouted.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Why, George, I do believe that the author is referring to magic and the supernatural." George said.

Harry just looked on baffled and asked, "How do you even know what that word means or even know that they're talking about that stuff."

Fred just took on a saddened face and said, "Just because we don't do that well in class and prefer to prank then work…"

George finished with, "That doesn't mean that we don't understand or are oblivious, hell, you could say that we are more observant than the rest of wizards with our muggle knowledge and our curiosity."

Everyone took a few seconds to ponder this before they decided the twins were correct and they were better off not thinking about it any longer lest they give themselves braindamage trying to place themselves in the twins' shoes.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What's a drill?" Bellatrix asked.

"It's a muggle invention that drills holes." Harry explained.

"Why do they need drills?" Bellatrix asked.

"Muggles do not have spells or anything of the sort, so they substitute it with their inventions. A drill is used to help construct buildings by drilling nails into them." Harry explained.

"Huh, we don't use any nails in our houses or inventions. We put it together using durability and stability charms and runes." Bellatrix explained.

"That's interesting. I would ask how they work, but I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't understand the explanation that you give. I didn't take ancient runes or arithmacy." Harry said.

"You probably wouldn't." Bellatrix admitted downhearted, having wanted to give the explanation.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

The twins and Harry snorted at the description, having met the man.

"More like a walrus." Harry muttered.

The twins heard and nodded in agreement to the statement.

Everyone else was laughing their head off at the description of the book, and even more at the description Harry gave them.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"She spies on her neighbors!" Katie exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, she does it all the time. The neighbors all got annoyed with it, and she was heavily fined after she was caught peeking in when two of the neighbors were doing the horizontal mambo." Harry said with a snort.

"Good, they should have." Katie said with a smirk, knowing that Petunia had gotten justice for her crimes.

"Err, not to interrupt or anything, but what are you talking about?" Angelina asked with Alicia nodding in agreement to the question, having wanted to ask the question herself.

"There's a law in the muggle world that people cannot look into other people's houses. It is considered immoral and is illegal. It is called Disturbing the Peace and Obstruction of privacy." Katie said, with Harry nodding in agreement the whole way.

"Naturally, they found a way to blame me for the fine." Harry snorted.

Everyone gave him a concerned glance at that before deciding that the book would probably tell them later.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Finer, yeah right," Harry said, "more like fatter."

The twins laughed at the description, completely agreeing with it.

Everyone else gave a snort and a sigh of annoyance, not knowing what the twins and Harry were talking about, having never met the Dursleys before.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"Ooh, now things are getting interesting." Fred said mysteriously.

"Yes, they are, dear brother." George said just as mysteriously.

"But, I wonder what it is?" Fred asked, while a large arrow was pointing over Harry's head.

Harry grew annoyed and quickly cast a finite while everyone else was laughing.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

Sirius quickly grew to understand the full picture and started growing paler with each word.

"Nothing was wrong with James and Lily." Sirius muttered angrily.

The rest of them just nodded in agreement to that statement, as the book was quickly taking a turn for the serious worse, they suspected.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Nothing was wrong with the Potters." Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"If anything, they were the best type of people I've ever met, smartest too, once you got over Lily's temper and James' childishness." Narcissa said, with everyone who had known his parents nodding in agreement with the sentiment.

"If anything, they were better than any Pureblood." Bellatrix said.

"Why?" Harry asked, quickly latching onto an opportunity to learn as much about his parents as possible.

"They were the ancient and noble house of Potter. One of the only nine ancient and noble houses in the wizarding world, and direct descendants of the four founders, Merlin, Arthur, the Peverell, and even Morgana herself. They are also one of the richest families in the world, and own businesses and stocks in both worlds." Bellatrix explained. "But, then again, you should probably already know this, who is your magical guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore, why?" Harry asked, with a growing feeling of dread.

The purebloods all cursed his name.

"Seriously, why?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Alicia started gently. "All magical guardians are oath-bound to tell you about your heritage, status, and duties when you come to Hogwarts and into your own. We can only assume that Dumbledore found a way out of the oath."

Harry felt the dread come to a peak as he felt something in his mind collapse and he suddenly remembered.

"Damn him!" Harry said while clutching his head.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I know how he got past the oath." Harry said. "It's not good at all."

"How did he do it?" Sirius asked.

"He erased my memory after he told me." Harry whispered.

The whisper was heard by all, and they were furious.

"You can't obliviate a kid!" Bellatrix exclaimed angrily. "That completely screws up their mind and may give them brain damage later on in their life because of that."

"What!" Harry screamed as his magic started to billow, before he calmed himself down, "You mean to tell me that Dumbledore was willing to risk my mental health, just for some sort of grand plot for power?"

Bellatrix nodded grimly and said, "That's what it looks like. Let's read the rest of the series and find out how much ammunition we have on him toward the end."

The rest of them agreed and decided to find out exactly what Dumbledore had done to Harry throughout his lifetime.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

_Oh, yeah…them. _Everyone thought before realizing something.

"HEY! The Potters weren't bad at all." Narcissa fumed.

Everyone quickly decided to continue reading before Narcissa's infamous Black temper could grow.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. **

"They hadn't even met you!" Daphne screamed.

Everyone was in shock that the "Ice Princess of Slytherin" had shown such emotion.

"What?" Daphne blushed in response.

"I've always had a sore spot for people who abuse children or hate someone without knowing them. My family isn't one of the pureblood supremacists, either, so I was shown the full story behind Purebloods and Muggleborns. On one hand, you have people who believe themselves better than the rest, and on the other, you've got muggles trying to change the way things in our world work. We really hate it a lot. It's one of the reasons Purebloods hate Muggleborns. If we could reach a compromise, we would." Daphne explained with a small blush at being the center of attention all of a sudden.

With that food for thought in mind, the group turned back to the book.

**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Hmph, of course they don't." Harry sniffed mightily. "I'm better than him and they were afraid that something better would rub off on him."

Everyone laughed at that statement, the previous mood now forgotten.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.**

And, cue mood return.

**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's not how anyone should raise a child."

Rosmerta nodded her head in agreement.

"The Dursleys weren't exactly what I would call models of normalcy, they just think they are." Harry explained before thinking about something.

"It's funny that I'm the most normal one there. They're the freaks." Harry chuckled before looking at everyone.

"I'm pretty sure the book will explain, and if it doesn't, I will." Harry promised.

The rest of them turned back to the book, deciding that was good enough for them.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Bellatrix snorted and said, "Unobservant muggles."

The rest just shook their head while quietly agreeing with the sentiment.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in disgust of Dudley.

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

"Little tyke, LITTLE TYKE!" Narcissa exploded. "How dare they raise a child like this, they should be arrested for this. They are just turning him into a jerk and a bully who can get away with anything."

Harry just said, "It gets worse with him as time goes on. I have nothing to say in defense of these actions, and if I did, I wouldn't." He then unconsciously rubbed his chest, where he had gotten hit a lot."

Nobody missed the action, and they all vowed to show the muggles what it meant to mess with one of theirs. Especially someone like Harry, all the girls thought, before pausing to wonder where it came from and deciding that it was natural since he was a good guy.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. **

"MINNIE!" Sirius shouted.

The twins laughed at that.

Everyone but the twins and Sirius just rolled their eyes at their childish antics.

They started reading again.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. **

"He should have been drinking something." Sirius muttered.

This got Harry laughing out loud, and everyone else looking at him like he was simple.

"What Sirius described was a muggle invention called a spit take, it's where you shock someone so much they spit out whatever drink they have in their mouth." Harry explained before seeing everyone following him and continued, "It would have probably been enough for him to have looked back after that and he would have been convinced that he was crazy."

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing after he finished.

The twins at that moment decided that they would look up muggle cartoons and get some new pranks.

Harry couldn't help but feel that he unleashed a menace or two on the world.

Elsewhere, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, Filch, Malfoy, the Weasleys, and the Deatheaters started shivering. Voldemort killed a few of them thinking they had cursed him.

**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

"Huh, that was quick." Sirius blinked then said.

Everyone snorted in amusement before Bellatrix slapped him upside the head.

"You personally know how fast professor McGonagall is. She was the first to arrive at one of your pranks, and often did it in less than ten seconds, hell, most of the time; you weren't even able to see the reactions your pranks caused." Bellatrix scolded.

"Hey! I was in Azkaban, I'm allowed to forget a few details." Sirius whined.

**What could he have been thinking of?**

"Maybe the cat was reading a map." Sirius said. "But that couldn't be it. Cats don't read."

Sirius nodded like his words were very wise. Everyone rolled their eyes at this.

**It must have been a trick of the light. **

Sirius, keeping up the façade, nodded his head sagely.

Everyone just chuckled at Sirius' antics.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. **

"That's horrible." Sirius said, horrified.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Minnie had to stare at someone like that." Sirius explained.

The twins appeared to have a bet going in the back.

**It stared back. **

The twins exchanged money and no one asked what it was about. Thinking their safety was more important.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. **

"Watching a cat in your mirror isn't abnormal at all." Harry scoffed.

That got a few eyebrows raised, but no one bothered to say anything.

**It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

"Sirius, quit with the joke or I'll hex you." Harry said.

"HA! I'm better than you, there's no way you could hex me without me hexing you." Sirius smirked.

"Ah. But you forget the godfather and prank laws." Harry said sagely.

Sirius just paled before bashing his head and saying, "I knew that I shouldn't have taught you that."

Harry smirked at his victory over Sirius.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. **

Harry and a few others rolled their eyes in amusement of his actions.

**As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

The twins coughed something that suspiciously sounded like one track mind.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. **

"Something was able to get his mind off of drills!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tracy asked.

"Once Vernon gets started, there's nothing that can stop him." Harry nodded sagely.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. **

"How were they dressed strangely?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Harry snickered as he read ahead and said, "It's in the next sentence if you would just let me read."

Narcissa looked sheepish at that as her sister shook her head in amusement.

**People in cloaks. **

"How is that abnormal?" Narcissa asked confused.

"People in the muggle world don't wear cloaks anymore." Harry explained. "They haven't worn cloaks for the last few hundred years."

Narcissa looked worried and asked, "Are we that far behind them?"

"Yup." Harry said, popping his p. "The muggles now have inventions that would harm wizards before they can even think a spell."

"Surely you're joking!" Bellatrix exclaimed in worry, thinking about how Voldemort almost exposed wizards to the world.

"No. They are an invention called guns. They shoot out small pieces of condensed lead at high speeds that protego wouldn't protect against." Harry stated, rubbing his arm.

Everyone shared a look, saying that they'd corner him later.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! **

Harry snorted in amusement at that. "Fashion is always changing, never set." Harry said, unconsciously quoting Lavender.

The girls all nodded their heads at that, pleased that a male had taken it to heart.

"Finally, A guy gets it!" Lavender screamed to the heavens as Parvati shook her head, Lavender maybe her best friend, but she would freely admit that was a bit eccentric.

**He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

Lavender looked horrified at the fact that fashion was considered stupid.

"It's just Vernon's idiocracy. Don't take it to heart." Harry said as he saw the look on her face.

Lavender was shocked that Harry actually comforted her, before she smiled and took his advice and decided to ignore Vernon.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. **

The purebloods all looked angry at this, so Harry decided that this was the perfect time to impart some wisdom.

"I think this time Vernon may have a point." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, horrified that one of their own thought they were weird.

"I mean, the type of clothes you wear, even when in the muggle world, is out of style." Harry stated.

Parvati and Lavender looked green at the thought of being out of style.

"The muggle studies is led by a pureblood that has never been in the muggle world before." Harry explained. "So, wizards do not know how to dress properly, or even act properly among muggles."

The purebloods all gave a good load of thought on that, before they decided to add that to their to-do list, right after placing Dumbledore in jail for his crimes.

**They were whispering excitedly together. **

The purebloods did admit that this was strange behavior for anyone, and that they would be thought of as weird if they did it. Harry smiled as the purebloods all took his words to heart.

**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! **

Narcissa quirked her eyebrow.

Sirius noticed and asked, "Hey, what ya thinking of?"

Narcissa explained. "That man is a Slytherin, and yet, he is completely being uncunning and foolish."

"Well, the standards for the houses have fallen pretty low." Harry stated after a minutes thought.

"How dare you!" Narcissa shouted, thinking it a slight against Slytherin.

Harry quickly saw from her point of view and said, "No, I'm talking about all of the houses, not just Slytherin. How in the world did Crabbe and Goyle get into that house?" Harry questioned. "How did Zacharias Smith get into Hufflepuff? How did Rosy O'Neil get into Ravenclaw? How did Hermione Granger get put in Gryffindor?"

Everyone pondered these questions before deciding that he was right in those opinions.

"What does this mean, though?" Bellatrix asked, finally deciding that she didn't know the answer herself.

"It means four things: the hat is going by family, the hat is going by request, the hat is going by minimal amount of the traits, or the hat is going by the request of a certain someone." Harry theorized.

"The family makes sense, as I've seen it also, so does the request as Sirius wanted Gryffindor, minimal amount of traits would work, as Draco's in Slytherin and shows more Gryffindor traits, and the Headmaster makes sense as he could easily control people in different houses." Penelope stated.

Harry nodded and said, "That was my reasoning to this, too."

"We'll sort this out later, for now, let us keep reading." Susan said firmly.

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. **

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "What would people in robes be collecting for?"

Hannah and Tracy (who had similar personalities) both looked on in awe.

"What?" Sirius asked as they continued looking at him in awe.

"That's the first smart thing that you have said for the entire time that we have been here." Hannah finally stated after a few more seconds of awe.

Sirius pouted as everyone just laughed at his expense.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"That was fast." Daphne said blandly.

"He doesn't have the amount of space needed to think of more." Harry snorted.

"His brains the size of a walnut," Fred sang.

"And his nuts the size of a jelly bean." George finished.

Everyone, even the ice queen, burst out laughing at that song.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. **

"That's a funny habit." Narcissa stated.

"Why wouldn't someone want to look at the scenery?" Bellatrix asked.

"He doesn't like the scenery of the city. It's not that bright. The only smart thing about him." Harry said blandly.

Tracy and Hannah became determined to root out whatever it was that was bothering Harry.

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **

"Hold up," Bellatrix said, "you mean that he doesn't even work on drills!"

"Yup. He just sits at the desk thinking about drills while the lower class works." Harry stated, a bit pissed at the man.

Tracy and Hannah both put a hand on his shoulders to calm him down; even more determined than ever to find out what this man and his family had done.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. **

"What's wrong with owls?" Hannah demanded, standing up.

This time it was Harry who calmed her down. "Relax Hannah. It's just that muggles don't use owls. They have a different system. There are people whose job is to deliver messages to other people." Harry stated.

"We did too before we found out that we could control owls, come to think of it." Narcissa said, thinking back to the only history lesson not about the Goblin rebellions. "It was abolished and replaced with owls permanently after the couriers were killed and the messages stolen during the Rebellions."

"That would be a major flaw." Harry said.

**Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. **

Bellatrix snorted and said, "Unobservant muggle."

No one bothered to correct her in this case.

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. **

"That's a productive morning." Sirius snorted.

Everyone else nodded in agreement to that and wondered how sitting at a desk and shouting at people could make a productive morning.

"That's worse than Fudge." Narcissa muttered angrily.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

Harry blinked before rereading that sentence.

"Huh, that's odd." Harry finally said.

"What's odd, dear?" Rosmerta asked, as Harry was one of the only male customers who didn't stare at her, and thus, one of her favorites.

"He actually walked across the street." Harry stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes at that, thinking it was just another slight against his uncle.

"What's so odd about that?" Bellatrix finally asked.

"You read the description of him. He's so fat; he doesn't walk unless he has to." Harry said. "He wouldn't even go to the bakery; he would get one of his underlings to do it for him."

"It could be possible," Daphne said slowly, after ruling out every other possibility. "That he was under a compulsion charm at the time. They don't take a lot to do."

"That sonnova Bitch!" Harry screamed, bursting with rage.

"What is it?" Bella asked, concerned.

"I know exactly who put the spell on him." Harry said.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"It was Dumbledore. He was making my uncle have some bad experiences with magic so it would be easier to compel him to hate me." Harry said.

"Did Dumbledore really stoop so low?" Narcissa asked.

Sirius snorted and said, "He has become worse than Voldemort was."

Everyone was a bit worried about that and decided to see what more Dumbledore would do.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. **

"Wow, that guy has a really short attention span." Fred exclaimed.

"How right you are, dear brother of mine." George said.

**He eyed them angrily as he passed. **

Bellatrix snorted and said, "Of course, we have done so much to you, filthy muggle."

Everyone chuckled at that, Bellatrix's sarcastic humor was actually pretty funny.

**He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. **

"Why would we make him uneasy?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, we would say that it was because he had some survival instinct in him," Fred started.

"But we know he is too stupid for that. So, it must be something else." George finished.

**This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. **

"It's a crime to go around, bunched together, whispering excitedly?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It would seem odd, but no. It's not a crime." Harry stated.

**It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"What were they talking about?" George asked excitedly.

"It's on the next line." Narcissa stated.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

At this point, Harry had a completely blank mask showing not even the least bit of emotion, this was more worrying to everyone than his anger.

"Harry," Lavender started, "are you okay."

"I'm fine." Harry responded.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

"Oh my." Fred started.

"He actually thought." Harry finished with a slight drawl to his voice.

"That's not how it works." George started.

"One of us finishes the other's sentences. Fred finished.

Harry shrugged and said, "Wanted to mix things up a bit, it was getting kind of old with you guys doing that all the time."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Fred asked eagerly.

"How about one of you starts the sentence and then the other starts a new sentence, leaving people wondering what the end of your previous sentence was.

The twins looked in awe and said, "Bloody brilliant." At the same exact time.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. **

"What's a telephone?" Bellatrix asked.

"A muggle invention that is much like a floo call that wizards use. You put one end up to your ear and the other to your mouth. You speak into the mouth part and the other person responds and you hear it through the ear part." Harry explained.

Harry then looked around at the stunned faces and said, "What? I know stuff!"

**He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"Yeah, it kind of is." Tracey said.

"It is? I always thought that it was pretty common." Harry said.

"Nope, hardly anyone in the muggle world has that name; there are only five people with it in England." Tracey said.

Noticing the looks she said, "What? I looked it up in the phonebook."

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. **

"Nope, but there are lots of people who named their kids Harry after the early 1980s." Daphne smirked.

"What? Why did they do that?" Harry asked, confused at the fact that lots of people named their kids after him.

"Harry," Daphne said slowly, "What did you do back then?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry blushed at the fact that he had forgotten.

Everyone was holding back snickers at seeing his dumb moment.

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"He didn't even know your name!" Narcissa screeched. "What kind of uncle is he?"

"A bad one." Harry answered her.

**He'd never even seen the boy. **

Narcissa just fumed silently this time.

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

Everyone burst out laughing at that.

"What's so funny about that?" Harry asked.

"You are definitely not a Harvey or Harold…" Fred started.

"No, I say that he definitely looks like a Harry." George finished.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. **

"There was nothing wrong with Lily." Sirius said, before thinking it over some, "Except her temper, she had a horrible temper. One time, we threw a book of hers out the window, and she found us after and hexed us so bad that the students, even 7th years, couldn't undo it."

Everyone cracked up laughing at this, the serious atmosphere and tension dissipating.

**He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

Everyone scowled at the slight against Lily, most of them at least knew enough about her to know that she was a good person.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"I wonder if the man fell over." Harry asked.

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. **

Harry blinked and said, "Okay, two things I have to ask. One, how did the man not fall over, and two, he knows that word?"

Everyone snickered at Harry's comments.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

"Violet? Ravenclaw then. I think I know how he didn't fall." Narcissa stated.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Harry deduced who it was too, and smirked before saying, "Flitwick is the only one who would be like that."

Narcissa nodded, approving of his deduction skills that he had displayed.

"He must have used a charm." Harry stated.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Hm? Flitwick is very discreet about his spells." Harry smirked.

"Why?" Padma asked curiously, knowing that It was true, but wanting to know how he knew that.

"There's no way his arms would have fit, otherwise." Harry said.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. **

"That must have been a funny scene." George stated.

"Probably was." Fred mused

Everyone just snickered in amusement at the thought of Flitwick using a spell to get his arms around Vernon.

**He had been hugged by a complete stranger. **

"Complete stranger to you maybe…" Fred started.

"You're not a wizard." George stated, leaving Fred hanging.

Everyone got into full blown laughter at that.

"Vernon would've had to chuck himself onto the street if he was one." Sirius snickered.

Harry just sighed in content with just letting the image run through his brain.

A couple of people sweatdropped at the sight of the state Harry was in.

**He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. **

"A nonmagical person is what that is." Narcissa explained blandly.

"He can't hear you, you know." Harry laughed.

Narcissa just pouted at this, which got everyone else laughing in amusement.

**He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"WHAT!" Fred, George and Sirius all exclaimed at once.

"No imagination, for once, no matter how much I hate to say it, I am in complete agreement with the twins." Katie stated with a shudder at the thought of where the world would be without imagination.

The rest of the girls in the room just nodded seriously to that statement.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

"Minnie has a good attention span." Katie mused.

"Remember that one time that she caught a tip from one of the prefects that we were planning something, she waited there for two whole days without moving. It was hilarious." Sirius stated.

"You do realize none of us were there, don't you?" Harry asked blandly, green eyes shimmering in amusement.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"Hm, least she moved this time." Sirius announced.

"Probably didn't want to get infected with whatever idiocy was going around Privet drive." Harry said with a chuckle.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"I'm amazed that she can do that glare in cat form, must've been practicing." Bellatrix said with a raised eyebrow.

**Was this normal cat behavior? **

"Nope," Harry said, "but it is normal McGonagall behavior."

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

"I have never seen a man that whipped and scared of his wife before." Sirius said blandly, "Even James wasn't that bad."

"He was scared of mum?" Harry asked.

"He was bloody well terrified." Sirius confirmed.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. **

"Is that all stuff that she should be telling?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said before, there was a reason that she got arrested." Harry said.

**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Huh, Jim is the name of the reporter that my dad works with, and that sounds like the way he would act." Tonks said.

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman,**

"Holy…It is my dad! I had completely forgotten that he was a reporter back then." Tonks said.

**"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

Daphne couldn't help but be impressed, "Shooting stars, that is some very advanced magic right there."

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

"Really, the Potters are that bad?" Tracey asked.

"To him, they are the devil themselves." Harry confirmed.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Wow that is a good way of just blurting it out." Daphne said sarcastically, with the rest of the Slytherins nodding in agreement.

Seeing the stares they were getting, "What? It is one of the first laws of Slytherin house, one of the only that makes any sense, that you never just blurt something out, you soften them up and then go in for the kill when they least expect it. It works well in all situations, especially politics." Lily Moon said. (assume that it will be Lily moon that is meant whenever you hear Lily from now on)

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"I didn't know that we constituted as a crowd." Narcissa said.

"We don't, just ignore all of his stupidity, like I told Lavender." Harry stated.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Better than Dudley." Alicia defended.

"Way better than Dudley." Angelina confirmed with Katie nodding in agreement to that statement.

"Harry's a perfectly fine name." Bellatrix shrugged.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"Wonder why they named their kid, Dudley." Daphne mused.

"You should hear some of the nicknames they come up with." Harry snorted.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. **

"Like I said before, Minnie is very patient." Sirius said.

Everyone snorted at the nickname that the Marauders had named her.

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Probably Dumbledore, knowing her." Narcissa said.

"True, she is pretty much Dumbledore's lackey." Bellatrix nodded.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"What's so bad about being related to the Potters, practically anyone would count it as a blessing." Bellatrix said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Of course, remember what I said, being a Potter means that you are part of one of the oldest families in England, not just magical." Bellatrix replied.

**The Dursleys got into bed. **

The twins gasped and shielded their eyes; everyone else just rolled their eyes at the twins' behavior.

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

"He's wrong." Harry shrugged.

**How very wrong he was.**

Harry looked horrified at how similar his thoughts were to Vernon's right there.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"That's a pretty long time for a cat to stay still, even McGonagall." Sirius whistled in awe of that attention span.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she realized that maybe McGonagall wasn't as much of a Dumbledore lackey as she thought. A quick look at her sister told her that Bella was thinking the same thing.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"That's…an interesting description." Sirius blinked.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"He probably did." Narcissa muttered.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. **

"That would certainly be helpful, and many people would pay a great load of money for one of those." Bellatrix mulled over the idea of patenting on of them.

The twins got a gleam in their eyes as they thought of all the pranks that they could pull if they got their hands on one of those.

**Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"Dumbledore is loopy," The twins sang over and over again.

Everyone rolled their eyes at this behavior, but was used to it.

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Ha-ha, I knew it was her!" Sirius shouted with glee.

"No, you didn't." Narcissa said with a sigh of agony.

Sirius just pouted.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Her favorite two students died, of course she looked ruffled." Sirius said with a snort while all of the people that were old enough to be in Hogwarts with Lily and James nodded in agreement.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"He knows you, maybe?" Sirius said.

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"There's that, too." Sirius allowed.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"She was the one who decided to do that, and she's complaining?" Sirius blinked.

Bellatrix was about to yell at Sirius to shut up until she thought about it and realized that that last one actually had a good point in it.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"And there goes the sense." Bellatrix muttered when Sirius started howling about how unfair it was for them to have feasts.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"Ha!" Fred yelled out. "I've gotten that sniff many times."

Sirius, George, and even Harry nodded in agreement to that.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. **

"What's so bad about everyone celebrating?" Harry asked confused.

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"That explains the issue." Harry muttered.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

Harry just blinked and asked, "The war went on for eleven years?"

"Yes, it was one of the harshest wars that the wizarding world has had." Narcissa said as she thought about the sacrifices that the blacks had made.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

"The muggles finding out about us after we worked so hard to protect ourselves from them and Voldemort." George said with a shudder.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Like she's going to get a straight answer from him. Try it, it's one of the hardest things to do in the world." Harry exclaimed.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"There is Dumbledore's tactics!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked.

"Evasion and half-truths are his forte. There's no way you're going to get a good answer from him until after you already know what the answer is!" Harry exclaimed.

**"A what?"**

The purebloods all looked confused at what a lemon drop was, Harry promised if the book didn't explain what it was then he would.

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"Of course he would be," Narcissa muttered.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"People wouldn't say his name back then?" Harry asked.

Narcissa then explained it to him. "They couldn't unless they wanted to be killed. Voldemort used the ministry to put a taboo on the word that would let him know if anyone was using his name or not. It was one of the ways that so many people died or became scared of saying it."

Harry just blinked in shock and said, "You can do that?"

Narcissa then muttered, "Not legally."

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

"That's because Dumbledore removed the taboo from himself and kept it off all of the order members and didn't do anything else." Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Of course Dumbledore would do that instead of saving everyone else, it was for the greater good after all." Harry said.

"Wow, you know Dumbledore pretty well to know that saying." Narcissa said with a blink.

"Know thy enemy," Harry quoted. "I looked up everything I could about him while I was in Knockturn alley before Hagrid found me in the start of my second year."

"Why Knockturn?" Lavender asked.

"Do you honestly think that Dumbledore would let anything bad be printed about himself? No, he would force restrictions that would make it so that the books were dark to even read." Harry said.

"What did you find out?" Daphne's Slytherin side asked.

"From a young age Dumbledore was a lying pureblood supremacist. He had a squib sister who couldn't control her magic and he persecuted her for it, Aberforth was the only family that was nice to Arianna. Dumbledore sided with Grindewald in the war as the two were friends and they had taken their relationship to the next level, they were now boyfriends. Dumbledore saved his boyfriend from death by shielding him with his sister after the Armada had found him. Dumbledore used his sister's death to force all of her magic out and caused her to have a magical explosion that killed the entire Armada, save a few stragglers who Dumbledore obliviated. It wouldn't do good to have them questioning him about Grindewald under Veritasium. If they did, they would find out that Dumbledore never killed him and just left him in a minor security muggle prison under a different name with the tools to escape without ministry detection. Grindewald escaped the next day and took an apprentice known as Tom Riddle. Tom discovered the truth and went against them, but he was too weak and was twisted by Dark Magic that Grindewald used to make him become the next Dark Lord: Voldemort." Harry said from memory.

"Voldemort was caused by Dumbledore!" Susan and Hannah, who had both lost their family during the wars, exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, after all, with one Dark Lord under Dumbledore's belt, everyone would respect him, but with two…" Harry started.

"Dumbledore wants control of the wizarding world." Harry confirmed.

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"Probably because it was Dumbledore and Grindewald who twisted him into what he is today." Tracey exclaimed, getting nods of agreement from everyone.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Because your buddy can do it all for you." Harry said by way of explanation.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement of the fact.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

"There's Dumbledore's lackey! What a good girl." Parvati stated sarcastically.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"She was probably laughing at the time." Penelope muttered.

"Dumbledore ignores the facts that get in his way." Harry said by way of explanation.

"So we've noticed." Penelope said with a chuckle.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"Really, she's known him for how many years, there's no way that he will give her a straight answer." Harry said.

"He does that same thing at Grimwald place." Sirius said.

"He is in the ancient house of black!" Bellatrix exclaimed scandalized.

"Bad call on my part." Sirius admitted.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"Evade and redirect whenever someone doesn't get his way." Harry said with a nod of fake wisdom.

Rosmerta looked mad as she realized something, "He's been using me to help him!"

Harry then realized what she was talking about. "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Sirius asked.

"Of course: you!" Harry exclaimed while pointing at him.

"What are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked.

"I learned about Sirius from the pub whenever the teachers and Fudge came in." Harry said to explain.

Rosmerta nodded in agreement to that.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

Everyone was silent as no one wanted to say anything about their friends or Harry's parents at that moment.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"Just like him to keep those that need to know things out." Sirius muttered.

Rosmerta nodded in agreement.

Daphne snorted and said, "Remember Hogwarts in the first year? How he wouldn't tell anyone what was in the forbidden corridor? What was in it anyway Harry?"

"The philosopher's stone, but it was destroyed in the fight between me and Voldemort, I hope." Harry finished darkly.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

Harry shrugged and said, "Only one way to find out."

Harry then stood up and started pacing, and a red stone the size of a fist appeared.

"That lying cheat!" Harry shouted.

Everyone blinked at this and wondered what was going on until Bellatrix gasped. "That's the philosopher's stone!"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore told me it was destroyed and the Flamels chose to die rather than create another one."

Lavender started stuttering as she realized something, "That moron caused the death of the Flamels!"

Everyone let that sink in before they added that to their list of complaints for later on. Narcissa added study alchemy for the list of things to do later on after the chapter was over.

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

"That I can believe." Bellatrix muttered with a nod.

Narcissa nodded in agreement to that sentiment.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

"Yeah right, the only person you care about is your lover Grindewald." Lavender taunted to the book.

Everyone just stared at her before Harry spoke up. "You do know that you are talking to a book, right?"

Lavender just shrugged and asked, "What about you? All of you have done it too and I'm the strange one?"

Everyone shut up at the odd and unexpected argument, but acknowledged it was true and they did do it.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**

"Do you know why that is?" Daphne asked, formulating a plan.

"Yeah, it was the only time Dumbledore ever was truthful to me, or, at least, gave me a half-truth." Harry said with a nod before launching into an explanation.

"Why was it?" Tracey asked shyly.

"My mom used a blood ritual and sacrificed herself." Harry explained.

"Yes that would work." Narcissa muttered as she started writing on a piece of paper.

"Um, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

Narcissa muttered to herself for a few minutes and when Penelope went over to check, she just started muttering too.

"That moron!" Narcissa and Penelope both shouted in the end of their calculations.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"He's made you two hundred times weaker and less intelligent than you should be." Penelope said as she looked over her calculations again to make sure that she was correct.

"How?" Harry muttered confused.

"When he left you at the Dursley's place, he thought that the blood wards that he put up would work with Lily's ritual and keep you slightly weaker than you were usually." Narcissa started.

Penelope then finished Narcissa's explanation as she was too enraged to do it. "He made you weaker because it fed off your magic and her protection. If we had waited any longer to find out about it, you would have died from loss of your magic!" Penelope screamed.

"How do we counteract it right now?" Harry asked eager to find out how he could leave that place.

"Just say this sentence and the wards should fall." Narcissa said as she jotted something down on the paper.

Harry cleared his throat and said with authority, "I, Harry James Potter, claim that the Dursleys are not my family and their house is not my home, I am better off alone!"

Narcissa blinked as she asked, "How did you get the last line? It wasn't on the paper."

"Three Days Grace," Harry said as an explanation.

The muggleborns and most of the half-bloods nodded at that, while the purebloods looked more confused than ever before.

"It's a muggle rock band. Those are the words to the chorus to their song 'Home,'" Lavender said as an explanation, clearing up Harry's explanation to the purebloods.

"Jeez, we really need to get you some muggle culture." Harry muttered.

Narcissa just added that to her list of things for the group to do.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"Like you care!" Harry shouted at the book.

No one had the heart to tell him that it was just a book this time.

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"HAH! I just realized something." Harry shouted with a laugh, startling everyone.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"Voldemort lost to someone who is inferior to him. A so called mudblood." Harry explained.

Everyone cracked up at that.

"That's not all," Narcissa said.

"What else happened?" Harry asked.

"I was slightly off in my calculations earlier." Narcissa said with a blush of embarrassment.

"What happened?" Harry asked, horrified of the response.

"The ritual Lily used was not a usual blood ritual. She used the blood of the champion ritual." Narcissa said.

Harry blinked and said, "What does that mean?"

"It means that when Voldemort was defeated, instead of him just fleeing, he lost all of his magic to you, as well as his property, titles, and knowledge. The knowledge would come in spurts since your mind wouldn't be your own if you didn't. A spell an hour if my calculations are correct. It will also transfer political knowledge." Narcissa explained.

"So then he won't turn into a mini Voldemort?" Lily asked.

"Nope, Lily made sure that she did everything right." Narcissa said with a nod and an expression of grief at the memory of her friend.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"No, you may never know." Harry said with a cackle.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asked, confused at Harry.

"Dumbledore was wrong and now it is biting him in the butt!" Harry said with a howl of laughter.

The laughter was then picked up by everyone there.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Wow, he would trust Hagrid with something like that?" Bellatrix asked.

Harry shrugged and said, "Hagrid's cool and a loyal friend once you get past his Dumbledore complex."

All of the students there nodded in agreement.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

"She's kind of dense." Harry said.

"If what I suspect is correct, it's not her fault." Narcissa said.

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"Let the experiment begin." Narcissa muttered as she inched closer to the book to make sure that she didn't miss anything vital to the outcome.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Part one complete," Narcissa said as she knew that the next part would tell for certain whether or not she was right about McGonagall.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

People were about to explode but Narcissa's glare silenced them all.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Part two," Narcissa muttered.

Penelope, Lily, and Daphne all realized what Narcissa was testing and continued their own experiment to check her results.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"I reiterate, Dumbledore is a complete moron." Narcissa said with the other three girls nodding their agreement.

"How so, more than usual, that is?" Harry asked.

"He has a continued compulsion charm on McGonagall." Daphne said faintly.

Everyone else went pale as they realized what that would do.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

Harry actually sighed in relief at that.

"If anyone of Dumbledore's people were going to bring me, I would rather it be Hagrid," Harry confessed.

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"Although he is a bit of a clutz," Harry allowed.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Harry nodded in agreement.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

"What was what?" Tracey asked as she pulled out her wand and looked around.

Everyone laughed as she remembered what was going on.

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I think that was Sirius'." Narcissa muttered.

Sirius whooped in joy.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

Everyone was laughing at the vast size difference.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"Of course he would be relieved." Harry nodded, "Hagrid is the only one of his pawns that actually has a brain, and better yet, with him, Dumbledore is constantly stepping on eggshells."

Narcissa blinked there. "How?" She asked.

"He's resistant to compulsion and obliviation." Harry explained.

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

"AKA did Sirius put up a fight." Harry said with a nod of wisdom that caused everyone to laugh.

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Ha! Like he cares about that, all he cares about is whether or not Sirius was an issue." Harry said.

"How would Sirius be an issue?" Tracey asked confused.

"You haven't seen him when he was stubborn, even a compulsion wouldn't break him when he was a kid."

Sirius just looked sheepish as everyone else laughed.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"That's the rune for light and power." Penelope whispered, knowing that this just confirmed what ritual Lily had used.

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"Yes, that's where mom sacrificed herself for me." Harry said sarcastically.

Everyone who had thought about his fame now blushed and looked down at that.

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"If it was undone correctly he wouldn't." Penelope said.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"Nope," Narcissa drawled, "He doesn't know how."

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

"Nice, obvious subject change," Harry drawled sarcastically.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"Ick, I hope I washed since then," Harry cackled.

Everyone just chuckled at the joke.

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I told you that he was reliable and a good friend." Harry said.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Way to be insensitive." Harry muttered as he shook his head at her.

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

"At least someone has some sense." Harry said with a nod of his head.

Everyone just looked exasperated at the fact that h was talking to a book.

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

Harry snorted and said, "Because he's annoyed at Hagrid for being so difficult."

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"Of course, drop me in hell and then leave to celebrate." Harry said with a snort.

Everyone there felt a pang of sadness for him as well as pity.

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"Did you ever get that bike back?" Harry asked.

Sirius paused and came to think about it for a few seconds before he finally answered, "No, I don't think that I did come to think about it."

Harry nodded and asked, "Why don't you ask the room to give it to you and check out what's going on with it."

Sirius paused and banged his head against the chair and caused the bike to appear.

"Still in top shape!" Sirius cheered about it.

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"Huh, I just realized that I have never told Hagrid about the Dursleys." Harry said with an evil grin.

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

"Of course that's all she does," Harry muttered.

"Don't forget about the compulsion charm." Lily told him.

Harry made a pfft noise and said, "In order to be put under a compulsion you have to subconsciously agree to it."

Everyone blinked at that.

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

Everyone looked sickened at Dumbledore at that point, he had just left a baby in the November cold.

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"Like he really cares." Narcissa snorted.

"They forgot to say sarcastically." Harry added.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"Of course, they are dramatics. You should have seen their reactions to my first Hogwarts letter." Harry added.

Everyone snickered at the thought before they finally went to sleep after a long day.

**A/N: Done after weeks of work, this is my longest chapter ever!**


	2. training 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Harry reads fic. This chapter will not be reading the books, but rather, a day of lessons and interactions with the other characters.**

**I have decided to put one of these every two chapters so that it's not just a reading the books fic and that I have the ability to put some story into it before they even finish reading the books. This is kind of like a mixture of reading the books and making a difference fics.**

**Warnings: Bashing, language, Powerful! Harry**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or spells. I do, however, own any characters or spells that I create in this fiction.**

**Chapter 2: Training 1**

Harry yawned as he finally got up and out of bed after the long day that he had had yesterday.

He got dressed in his room due to all of the girls that were outside and he didn't want to feel embarrassed.

As soon as he got dressed, there was a knock on the door.

Harry opened the door and was surprised to see a smiling Lavender.

"Good morning, Harry," Lavender greeted happily.

"Good morning, Lavender." Harry said back with a yawn.

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready and all of the girls are waiting for you so that they can eat. Even Sirius is waiting!" Lavender said with a laugh.

Harry laughed and walked out with her.

The table that he saw was the largest that he had ever seen in his life.

The table was about twenty feet long and a bit shorter on the width side of things, not even the Hogwarts tables were that big!

Harry looked in awe at the table, and he was put into even more awe whenever he saw the feast that the girls had prepared for the morning. There were pancakes, sausages, bacon, bagels, waffles, and even omelets.

The food outdid itself with its taste as well. It was the best thing that Harry had ever tasted in his life. Even he couldn't cook so well after all of the years of practice that he had gotten in.

After breakfast, the group conjured out chairs and seats for them to sit in while they discussed the day's plans.

"Okay, first we should go over Dumbledore's transgressions." Narcissa said in a serious tone.

She then conjured up a list and a self-writing quill.

"I think that the most obvious one is rerouting the laws." Daphne said with a scowl at the thought of the man who had made so many lives miserable.

That one was added to the list immediately as everyone agreed that that was a major transgression against him.

"I believe that he had sealed the potter will illegally using his power as Chief Wizemagot." Bellatrix added.

Harry just blinked at that.

All of the rest of the group after a few minutes of thought, and the item was added to the list.

"The use of compulsion charms is another one." Tracey reminded them.

That item was added to the list as everyone thought of what had happened to McGonagall.

"Manipulation and purposeful half-truths is up there as well." Padma reminded them of one of the obvious ones.

So far, that was four items on the list.

"Purposefully slandering people," Parvati added.

That was five for five that were added to the list.

"Lying about ancient artifacts," Katie reminded the group, thinking about the hat.

Item six was on the list by the time that she was done speaking.

"Removal of useful information and hoarding of it," Angelina piped in.

The next item was a bit harder to be considered illegal, but they could see how it could be considered that way and wrote it as item 7.

"Leaving Harry with the Dursleys is the eighth item." Alicia said.

Item eight was considered exactly what she had said it would be and was written down without any debate at all.

"Obliviation of a child," Penelope said.

That was one that went on the list immediately with everyone nodding their heads at it.

"Illegal obliviation," Lavender reminded everyone.

They were finally up to ten on the list.

"Misuse of guardianship," Cho reminded the group.

Eleven transgressions were up on the list, and the group was that much closer to burying Dumbledore with his crimes.

"Bypassing legally binding oaths," Susan said, remembering that was a law.

Item twelve was added to the list.

"Endangering of a minor," Hannah piped in after Susan had finished.

Item 13 was on the list as well.

"Helping the abuse and torment of an underage child," Rosmerta said.

Item fourteen was put on the list with no debate whatsoever.

"Misusing his place as headmaster," Harry said with a scowl as he thought of how he had hired so many bad and incompetent teachers.

Item 15 was on the list.

"Hindering education of the kids," Harry added after that.

Item 16 was added immediately after.

"Helping create a dark lord," Lily moon said.

That was 17.

"Printing libel," Fred added.

"Killing off the Flamels or attempted murder on them, depending on if they are still alive," George said.

18 and 19 were on the list.

"Let's not forget the last part," Harry said.

"What is the last one?" Susan asked.

"Theft," was added to the list immediately after he had said it.

"Okay, now that we have started the list, let's get on to what we are going to do today." Narcissa said.

The list was forgotten until they could do something about it.

"I think that we should divide into groups and make use of what the room has given us with the library." Bellatrix said.

Everyone, even the normally unstudious of the group, nodded at that.

When everyone looked at Lavender and Parvati, they scowled and looked away.

"We can study when we feel that it is necessary." Lavender said.

Parvati nodded in agreement to that sentiment.

"I think that we should break up the friends for now so that we can make sure that everyone works to their full potential." Harry said

Everyone looked surprised at what Harry said.

"That is a very good idea." Rosmerta said with a nod.

The groups were decided about thirty minutes later.

Group 1: Harry, Daphne, Bellatrix, Narcissa

Group 2: Fred, Susan, Tracey, Tonks

Group 3: George, Hannah, Lily, Padma

Group 4: Sirius, Parvati, Katie, Cho

Group 5: Neville, Angelina, Penelope, Luna

Group 6: Astoria, Alicia, Rosmerta

That was how the groups came out.

The groups were going to alternate every hour with the other groups, and at the end of the day, they would have a test to see where they were in the test.

The first group started with DADA.

"Okay, I think that we should start by studying the dark arts that are in the library." Bellatrix said.

"Why would we do that when we are studying defense?" Daphne asked, confused at the reasoning behind the act.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'the best offense is a good defense?'" Narcissa asked with a laugh.

"Oh," Daphne said with a blush at having not thought of that.

The rest of the hour was spent studying the Dark Arts.

Harry had learned Fiendfyre, the cutting curse, how to use Inferni, and how to use a minor form of blood magic to solidify the conjurations that he transfigured or charmed.

Narcissa learned blood magic and the basic form of elemental magic.

Bellatrix learned the Inferni and water elemental magic.

Daphne learned the dark rituals and some dark potions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The charms of group 2 were very similar to what group 1 was learning.

Fred had learned cheering charms, animation charms, and higher level locking charms.

Susan learned compulsion charms and some extreme animation charms.

Tracey learned the high level unlocking spells and high level cheering spells.

Tonks learned the higher level compulsion charms as well as the high level animation charms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group 3 were learning about the curses.

George learned the gouging charm as well as the extreme cutting curse.

Hannah learned some curses that could negate other curses.

Lily learned some ancient curses.

Padma had learned some of the weaker international curses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group 4 were learning potions.

Sirius was going over the potions that he had learned in school.

Parvati was learning Newt level potions.

Katie was refining some of the weaker potions with a manual that had different ingredients.

Cho was going through all of the memory potions that she could get her hands on in order to find the most useful one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group 5 was doing Runes.

Neville was focusing on defensive runes.

Angelina was focusing on ancient runes.

Penelope was focusing more on the international runes.

Luna was focusing on the runes that could be used for offense, an unconventional use for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Group 6 was working with Transfiguration.

Astoria was learning the fourth year curriculum as she was only a third year.

Alicia was going through her NEWT level as she was in sixth year.

Rosmerta was going through some of the master level transfigurations as she had learned occulumency to make sure that she had remembered everything in school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, the group had gotten better at all of the different subjects that they had been working on.

Harry had gotten the abilities in Dark Arts as well as was about Newt levels in all of the classes. It was helpful that he had started occulumency that year, even if it harmed him a lot from the way that Snape was teaching him.

Bellatrix and Narcissa would be considered master level in their subjects and be capable of fighting off Voldemort for a good five minutes, a feat that was not anything minor.

Daphne would be in the middle of the seventh year. She had studied very hard in all of her classes.

Fred and Tonks would be high auror level. They had already graduated the school, pretty much, and that was why they would have to be considered at that.

Susan was in the seventh year and capable of fighting off a few lower level death eaters that had graduated from Hogwarts.

Hannah was about the same area as Susan was. She would be able to fight off a few as well.

Tracey was about the level of an inner circle death eater due to the fact that she had gotten extra training from outside of the school since her family was neutral.

Parvati and Padma were about the same level as Fred and Tonks were. They had gotten outside training from their parents and private tutors down in India.

George was about the same level that his twin was in terms of power, in skill, he chose to compliment his brother instead of the same skills.

Lily was sixth year in terms of skills, and very unpredictable.

Sirius was about the level of the higher portion of the inner circle and could probably fight off Voldemort for a minute or two.

Katie was above her NEWT level in all of the subjects that she had studied.

Cho was in the higher sixth year in terms of power and skill put together.

Neville was a master in Herbology, but upper sixth year for everything else.

Angelina was above NEWT level like Katie, but she was especially good at being unpredictable.

Penelope was higher auror level in all of her classes.

Luna was able to fight off about two inner circle death eaters.

Astoria was about sixth year due to her extra studies.

Alicia was higher level auror as well and able to defeat an inner circle level opponent.

Rosmerta was mastery level in all of her classes and had reviewed the basics of her mastery for the day, so she was about the level of McGonagall and Flitwick put together, but no Dumbledore level.

Everyone had gotten better during the day that they had studied, of course, it helped that the room had time composition inside of it, so every hour was like a day.

By the end of the day, they were all ready for the second chapter of the book.

**Done! I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
